I Just Wanted To See You
by Little Dear One
Summary: I just came to see you Aoshisama, that’s all...' Aoshi suddenly felt a welling of emotion inside of him brought on because of the young girl in front of him. An AoshixMisao 1 shot, fluff, a short story about what happens when Misao gets a little drunk.


_A/N. Hello fellow AoshixMisao fans:) This is actually my first time writing a fic for this pairing. I'm a little nervous about how my portrayal of them will be, but I definitely gave this my all. _

_I hope you like it, as it is written with your enjoyment in mind. The actual writing of it is for my enjoyment, but the finished product is for yours. Therefore, with that said, I would like to say that once again, I am borrowing heavily from the Violently Happy doujinshi, heh._

_So, many thanks go to Aya, for editing for me once again. Reviews are always welcomed. I would love to know what you think, and constructive comments are definitely good, I welcome your feedback. :) Enjoy. (Thanks to Kiki for beta-ing!)_

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei, and I'm grateful to him for creating it in the first place. Violently Happy belongs to Yamaguchi Shinji-sensei and the idea for this fic, as well as the dialogue is Shinji-sensei's. Nevertheless, everything else is mine:)**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Misao-chan, just wait a moment! I'll help you up to your room, just let me clear this up first," said a worried Okon as she gathered two sake cups and a sake jug. She balanced them all carefully in her arms and ran toward the kitchen.

Misao was now a little drunk. She only had one small cup of sake, but because she is not used to drinking at all, that one little cup was enough to make her head spin.

_Kyaa, room, stay still! _Misao thought as she took hold of the nearest wall and pulled herself up. She took a second to try to steady herself and then left the room.

_I wonder what Aoshi-sama is doing now. Maybe I should go keep him company. He may be all alone and bored. Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could rescue him from boredom! I have just heard this new joke about the shinigami and the apple; I bet I could even make him laugh! _

With those positive thoughts in mind, Misao went off to find Aoshi.

Aoshi sat in his room reading. He had been doing that less and less lately. He found himself escorting Misao around town more frequently as time went by. However, to be honest, it was not as bad as one might think.

"A-o-hi-...sha-maaaaa…"

…_Misao…?_

Aoshi got up and made his way across his room toward the door. He carefully slid it open and found himself looking down at a very unsteady and flushed looking Misao. "Aa, goowd eweniwng," slurred Misao. She hiccupped softly and brought a shaky hand to rest on her cheek.

"_Good evening"…?_ thought Aoshi. "Misao…are you drunk?" asked Aoshi as he allowed a little of his concern to show on his features.

Misao swayed as she waved away the question, "Noh ah'm nowt. Ah'm nowt dwunk."

"_No I'm not. I'm not drunk." _

_Is that right, Misao? _thought Aoshi. He sighed silently, "So, what is it you want?"

"Fue?" Misao put out her hands for balance as she continued to sway on the spot. "Un, wewl," she paused to hiccup and suddenly fell forward onto Aoshi, her head resting just under his crossed arms. Misao continued speaking as if nothing happened, "I juost cawme, two shee yoow Awoshi-shama…" Misao paused for a second, "Tat's awl…"

"_I just came to see you Aoshi-sama, that's all…" _

Aoshi suddenly felt a welling of emotion inside of him brought on because of the young girl in front of him. He slowly extended his hand intending to place it on Misao's head when he heard a voice.

"Misao-chan, where have you gone to?" Okon came down the hall intersecting with the hall Aoshi's room was located in. "Geez," she said worriedly, "to get so drunk after one little cup…Misao-chaaaaan?"

Okon walked by the hall Aoshi and Misao were standing in and doubled back, "Oh," she said after spotting Misao. "Oh my. So she's with you, Okashira. Oh my, oh my…" said Okon as she took in the situation.

"Okon. Please deal with Misao…" said Aoshi as he gestured to the girl still leaning against him.

Okon suppressed a giggle as she replied quickly, "Thank goodness we've found her! Well then, Okashira, please look after Misao-chan, I'm busy with work." She gave Aoshi a bright smile and turned quickly, grinningly widely.

Aoshi watched her leave and was about to stop her when the very tipsy Misao caught his attention. She was now leaning her full weight against him and apparently…asleep. He wasn't entirely sure how she managed to sleep in that position, but he could think about that later.

"Misao..." Aoshi took her shoulders firmly in his hands as he gently pushed her away from his body so he could crouch down, eye-level to her. "Don't sleep while you're standing up…If you're going to sleep, go back to your roo-"

Misao unexpectedly flung her arms around Aoshi's neck. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her cling tightly to him. "Nyoo, I dun wanna shleep."

"Geesh…" Aoshi said softly so as not to wake the already sleeping Misao. He held his hand up to his forehead, his fingers massaging his forehead and temple in an attempt to stay calm. He looked down at the girl in his arms again thinking about what he should do now. His expression softened as she snuggled in closer to his body.

"What a troublesome girl…"

Some time later Misao began to wake. She reluctantly allowed herself to leave the peace of deep sleep and slowly became aware. "Un…" she said softly trying to figure out why her surroundings seemed different, and why she was not lying down. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked her eyes a few times before they focused on something in front of her.

_What am I sleeping on…? _Thought Misao as she stared at the chest she was cradled on. It took her still half-asleep mind a moment to register the fact that she had been sleeping on the floor with a blanket around her shoulders, sitting and cradled in the chest of someone. _This scent is so familiar…_ Misao slowly brought her eyes up until they landed on the face of…_AOSHI-SAMA?! _

Misao blushed furiously and her heart began to beat much too quickly. She brought her head back down to rest against her love's chest and her mind went into overdrive about the implications of her situation. _No waaay, no way, NO WAY. _She thought frantically. _Whoooah!_ _Why am I sleeping in such a place? I mean, Aoshi-sama is…_

"So you're finally awake." The sound of Aoshi's voice made Misao jump and her heart began to beat even faster.

Misao quickly raised her head to look at Aoshi. Her cheeks burned as she tried to think of something to say, "U…um?" The sudden movement caused her head to throb and she clutched it in pain, "Owie," she said, suddenly realizing why her head was pounding. _I swear I'll never drink again! _she thought heatedly.

Suddenly Misao felt the heavy warmth of Aoshi's hand on her head. He gently pushed her forward so that she was leaning against him once more. "It's because you drank sake. Rest a little more." Aoshi left his hand resting on top of Misao's head. Misao felt the heat in her cheeks spread to the rest of her body as she realized that Aoshi was not mad at her. He was not going to send her to her room; he was inviting her to stay like this. It was a funny feeling, this warmth, but not unpleasant…

Before she could change her mind, Misao spoke. "Aoshi-sama…"

"What?"

"…I like you…" Misao was beginning to shake. She was scared that she would be rejected. She was afraid that Aoshi would now just send her away, so that she didn't get any ideas. Her heart beat painfully in her chest, but it was now or never. "I like you a lot…" She was clutching his partly open gi and willed herself to look at him, to allow him to look into her eyes and see that she was telling the truth.

Aoshi did look into her big bright eyes for a moment. Even after spending so much more time with Aoshi, Misao still was not able to read his expression properly. It hardly seemed to change, she thought. That is why she was completely shocked when he suddenly hugged her close.

Aoshi spoke softly and deliberately, "It's not quite dawn yet. Rest here a little longer with me."

_So this is my answer? _thought Misao _Well, I'm not complaining. _She snuggled in making herself comfortable as she breathed in Aoshi's heady clean scent. She smiled, "'Kay…"

_Maybe drinking isn't so bad after all…_was Misao's last conscious thought before she fell asleep held close in the arms of the man she loved.

_A/N. The End:) How did everybody like it? It may be a tad OOC, but Aoshi was really warming up during the Jinchuu arc, so maybe not so OOC after all? Also, "Okin" was a name given to one of the female ninja living with Misao, Okon, but I decided to change it so you're not confused. I'm sorry if there was any confusion about that, but I'm just explaining how it was done in the doujinshi. I actually changed quite a bit of it, though mostly just adding in and not taking away from the original concept. I'm glad I wrote this, despite my inexperience with this pairing, I hope the feeling is mutual. Until next time, perhaps. :)_


End file.
